<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom, finally by antrazi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965477">Freedom, finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi'>antrazi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Season/Series 15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After 15x19, Dean enjoys his life</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday fics [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/69152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom, finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not over the finale. I know in my mind that Dean didn't really die, doing whatever he wants to do, as he should. So let's give him a normal day.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean felt the hot air and heard the yipping before anything else. He couldn't surpress a smile and cuddled an enthusiastic Miracle to himself before he managed to get out of his bed.</p>
<p>He grabbed his robes, putting it on on his way to the kitchen and the first coffee of the day. He still had to get used to this, being free of plans made by others for him, no supernatural entities to meddle with his destiny. </p>
<p>Sam wasn't in the kitchen, but the coffeepot was waiting for him. He allowed himself a nice long swallow of coffee before he felt Miracle dancing around him, excited just to be there with him. Dean gave the dog a treat and the happy fluff ran with his price. A check of the fridge left Dean with a smile, he had forgotten about the breakfast burritos.</p>
<p>Burritos and for later chips, beer and licorice for the horror movie marathon. This would be a great day!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>